The Element of Surprise
by WeirdIdiotWithAComputer
Summary: Instead of mutating into giant turtles, they mutate into children and get awesome powers! It sound a little weird, but it is not as bad as it sounds. 2012 universe. Humanized Turtles (Splinter is still a rat, though)


Hamato Yoshi was walking down the street. He had just come out of the pet store with four baby turtles. As he walked, he bumped into an odd man. He didn't know exactly what it was, but something felt off about him.

He decided to follow. The man walked into a dark alleyway. There were other men there as well. All of them looked exactly the same. One of them was holding a canister with glowing, green slime inside.

Yoshi decided to get closer, wanting to get a better look. Suddenly, there was a loud squeak and he looked down to see he had stepped on a rat's tail. The other men had obviously heard the noise too, because they were looking in his direction and walking towards him.

One of them started speaking. "Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you."

The men all started to attack. Having trained in the art of ninjitsu, Yoshi was able to fight back. He punched and kicked. It was hard to knock them down, but eventually, all were defeated. As the man holding the canister was knocked down, the canister also fell, crashing into the ground and spreading its contents all over the alley and on Yoshi.

He screamed. It was painful, like nothing he had felt before. He closed his eyes and dropped the four turtles on the ground. They all fell into the mysterious ooze as well.

When Yoshi opened his eyes again, he saw that his clothes were tattered and he was covered in fur. He looked and watched as the four baby turtles turned into human babies. They looked relatively normal.

The four small infants were looking around, staring at the world around them. One of them- the one with brown eyes- started crying loudly. As soon as the crying started, the streetlight across the road flickered and went out. The smallest of the four- one with bright blue eyes- saw this and started laughing. Suddenly, a fire hydrant burst and water flowed everywhere.

Yoshi knew immediately that these were not just normal children. He had to take them somewhere nobody would find them. He started looking around frantically for a place to go, since he could not simply carry four infants around looking like he did.

He spotted a manhole at the end of the alley. Perfect! He could probably find a place down there where he could live in peace for a while.

He rushed over and lifted the cover, picking up the children and climbing down the ladder. He then started looking for a safe place to stay.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of searching, he came across some old subway tracks that he knew were no longer in use. He came up to an old station. Yoshi walked through the turnstiles and saw that this place might be okay to live in.

There were many rooms, enough that if he still lived here years from now with these kids, they could each have a room to themselves. This would be a safe place for now... At least until he found out what happened tonight.

He looked down. Two of the children were asleep in his arms. The two still awake- the one green eyes and the one with darker blue eyes- looked up at him. He placed them all on a nearby bench. They all looked cold.

Yoshi looked around and managed to find a few things that would do for now to keep them warm. He laid down with them and they all fell asleep together in their new home.

* * *

**Okay... This is my first TMNT story... I wrote it on August 28th because I wanted to do something for my birthday... Not exactly the 28th anymore but whatever... **

**I thought I should do an origins-sort-of chapter... The story should get better... hopefully...**

**This was inspired by a few different stories: ****_TMN_**** by Hyperteenager24 and ****_Turtles to Humans to What_**** by Double M B**

**The turtles will be going to school and stuff (I know... It's another one of those stories where they go to school and stuff)... Don't worry... If you are like me and you don't like romance, I am planning on only a little Donnie and April at the most... It will probably be Donnie making a idiot of himself though... For those people who like romance, too bad! I hate romance most of the time! **

**I will write chapters for this, as well as other stories, as often as I can**


End file.
